


the death of the endless

by orphan_account



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all we've known is crumbling (and this time we won't live again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the death of the endless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short poem written about the end of all times, from the perspective of each of the Endless.

i. all comes to dust, even the gods. this too was written, but i can’t read it anymore. My eyesight is fading.

 

ii. i can’t stop bleeding, but instead of blood it’s sand, pouring out of my mouth. There are cracks in this dry earth beneath my feet. I howl and howl and choke on dust.

 

iii. my hair is falling out, 

                                   little by 

                                               little by 

                                                           l

                                                               i

                                                                   t

                                                                      t

                                                                         l

                                                                           e. 

I begin to think in statements. I don’t dream.

 

iv. i crumble, old walls and old men. i hear laughter around me, the cries of the conquerers. 

                                                                                                                                             I am Rome, and Rome falls.

 

v. My skin has begun to sag. I drank myself to sleep and 

                      **I want**

                      **I** want

                      I **want**

 

vi. it’s over. it’s all over. im so happy

 

vii. i wait outside and watching bruises blood on my knuckles 

                                         like flowers. 

                                                    There’s blood rising like bile in my throat and it bubbles in my mouth

                                                                             when i throw my head back to

                                                                                              laugh and  

                                                                            laugh and 

                                                     laugh

**Author's Note:**

> The gods, in order, are Destiny, Dream, Delirium, Destruction, Desire, Despair, and Death


End file.
